Papyrus
Papyrus is the deuteragonist/tertiary antagonist of the Dusttale AU. He was a skeleton monster who once trained in the royal guard to capture humans in the Underground. He would often call himself the Great Papyrus and he would often cook spaghetti. He also was really good with puzzles, often using them to capture the human. During the many Genocide Routes, a corrupted Frisk would usually decapitate him after he tried to spare them. In the 327th Genocide Route, Sans, who was now obsessed with killing Frisk kills Papyrus only to gain LV from him. At the end, before Sans could kill him, Papyrus accepted his fate. After being killed by Sans, Papyrus' consciousness returned to both haunt and help Sans on his mission to gain enough LV to kill Frisk. Papyrus' new form is just his head wearing his scarf and a pair of hands that are wearing the gloves. All of this would float. Papyrus also has glowing red eyes, possibly representing that he is now a Phantom. The only person that can see him is Sans. Personality Before Papyrus was killed in the 327th Genocide Route, he was a friendly monster who believed that anyone could become a good person if they just tried. Even after Frisk killed him multiple times, he still believed in them. However, after he was killed by his own brother, Papyrus seemed to be fine with the idea of killing someone and not giving them a chance at all, and he would support his brother over this. He would even try to help Sans in battle to kill Frisk. Despite not being as friendly as he once was, Papyrus doesn't seem to be anywhere as insane as Sans. Main Story: (Fan-game) He's is seen for first time in the Snowdin forest, in the place where Frisk usually meet him in the original undertale, unlike the original game, he realizes the human's presence but also like the original game, he doesn't recognize it as such, he asks Frisk/Chara for his brother but the human instead says that in the previous time lapse he don´t solid to say that. Papyrus continues search Sans and leaves, later Papyrus is seen being attacked by Sans at the end of Snowdin, he is paralysed by bones and Sans try to explain why he has to die. Papyrus accepts Sans´s plan and it's blaster by Sans's Gaster Blaster. Later in Waterfall, the player can hear in the echo-flowers that Sans apparently is talking with his dead how if he is still alive. when Sans defeats Undyne but failed in kills her due to her big determination, the human kills her before he can and Sans angry says "Papyrus" (he's actually talking to himself) that he will focus in a new victim. In the final battle against Sans, Sans will be eventually invoke the ghost of Papyrus to kill the human. Papyrus' Themes * Bonetrousle (Darker Version) * Phantomtrousle Trivia *Sans seems to regret killing his own brother. *It is implied that in Papyrus' new form, he cannot be killed. *Like Asgore in the Genocide Route, Papyrus mistaken Frisk to be a monster, likely due to their behavior after Chara took control over them. *In the Dustbelief AU, it is implied that Papyrus killed Sans after he tried to kill him. This caused Papyrus in that AU to believe that Frisk was responsible for his death. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Snowdin Category:Deceased